Her New Horizon
by EBailey
Summary: Moved to Australia? Or escaped to Australia? Renesmee Cullen is a grown woman, with one man on her mind. The man that left her broken, but still completed her. So what happens when that man shows up once more? What happens when Jacob Black comes back?


**Her New Horizon**

_I would just like to quickly say a huge thank you to all my family  
and friends who have supported me during the course of  
writing this novel. I sound like I'm at the Grammys' but I don't care  
I hope you have as much fun reading, as I did writing.  
Thank You_

**_Preface_**

"Hey beautiful! How 'bout another round for my buddy here!"

Just another sweaty, hard day at work. As always, grown women and men swarm the small enclosed bar I work behind, and demand various concoctions there and then. I don't mind it much. As a matter of fact I love it. I love the feeling I get from making strangers drunk, and getting paid to do so. I love getting my ass smacked every twenty minutes from the same, perverted group of men in the corner. Even though they know they're not getting anything more from me.

"I got this one honey, take your break, I'll be there in a moment!" Lola called over to me, squeezing round Angus already carrying the two pint glasses.

Miss Lola Richards is probably a goddess to everyone she meets. Not just in looks, but her whole personality. She is quite possibly the sweetest, most amazing girl I have ever met in my entire, thirteen year, life. We met at the airport, when I first decided to move down under. Became best friends over a confusion of mixed coffee. Since then, we've been inseparable.  
People normally mistake us for sisters, even though that is completely impossible- My infallibility to have a sibling. Maybe it's because we dyed our hair the same deep maroon colour. Me losing my bronze wavy locks. Her losing her wash-blond curls. Our figures are almost exact. Surfing is an incredible way to lose weight. And it's freaking amazing.  
She looks like your average, young adult Australian babe. Only if you make a move on her, you receive sand in your eyes and a broken ego.

"I'll come with you Ness! It's boiling and I'm wiped!" My darling Angus screamed over to booming music.

Mr Angus Thatcher. My best guy friend. Can I just say something to clear to air- Angus is not homosexual. Though he may live with two women in a two bedroom apartment, do not get the impression he is gay. Trust me. He has slept with both me and Lola, and classed us as the 'feels like sleeping with your sister' group. We have known him that long to never again have sexual intercourse, while living in the same apartment. He is also your typical Australian surfer. With the shaggy highlighted hair, who runs around with his surfboard like the cover of a hit magazine.

Him and Lola are maybe the only two people I would give my soul too. They know me like the back of their hand. And. . .Yes. That means, they know I am a half-vampire. They know all about my family back home in Forks. They know all about those werewolves roaming La Push. They know all about those sick minded Volturi, corrupting Italy.

At first, it was a shock of course. But now, they take it as naturally as air. They haven't met my family yet. But spoke to them over the phone, and those weird Internet calls. Mom and Dad know they treat me well.

That's why I've lasted three years here. I first decided to move to Australia, after I had finished college, and stopped growing. I ceased my development, six years after birth. And now I'll look forever look 18 years old. It was hard moving away. Leaving my family and friends behind. Excluding Jacob.  
But It's been hard. Like, you always feel incomplete. Like, a part of you will always be missing. Like, you'll never fall in love.

I've had that. A few months after I had moved here, I found myself a summer romance. Nice bloke, good sex, killer break up. It ended with me in the bath, Angus and Lola washing my hair for me, and scrubbing my back, while I stared at the foamy water. It was strange though, since I knew I wasn't _in _love with him. But it still. . . hurt. Just the whole concept of me being with the wrong man, and getting hurt for doing making that decision. Being with the man I'm never supposed to be with and being punished about it.

"Why so silent?"

The sound of Angus's voice startled me. I looked at him with a shrug and took another puff of my cigarette. Oh, and maybe my parent's don't know I smoke. But I know, somehow, that nicotine doesn't harm me. Something to do with my vampire skin, and my strong heart. But it did harm Angus. Which is why I hated to see him suck on cancer, just because I did. He knew very well it didn't harm me.

"Just thinking." I sighed, leaning forward and resting my elbows on top my knees. I looked out over the black horizon of Australia in the dead of night. The bar's private balcony had the most amazing view. Both in night and day. Small lights glowed among the darkness of block apartments.

"Not about that freakin' Jamie twat?" Angus groaned. A small flinch of jealousy burning my veins.

"No. Just home." I replied, memories of how Jamie had left me. Semi-heartbroken, and poor Lola and Angus left with this mess, who needed five buckets of ice-cream, and tender loving care 24/7. _That_ summer romance break-up.

"Well, why don't you ever invite them here? -Oh yeah. The whole er. . ._sparkle in the sun_ thing." I giggled at Angus and his awkward remark. "What about those guys from that beach. Back in Forks."

Jacob. Jacob and his wolf pack. _Fuck no._

I shook my head firmly. "No. Even if I asked him. He'd never want to see me again."

"I didn't say just him."

I looked at Angus. Still, I wasn't going to invite the Clearwaters' over here, just because I felt a bit homesick. They had their mother and. . .father there. I shook my head again, taking another tasteless puff. "No it's okay. I've got you two." I grinned, hearing Lola's heels clapping against the matte orange tiles.

"Off you go then Angus. The animals are a-waiting." Lola said, a little too loudly, causing a few drunks in the bar to howl and yell. Angus rolled his eyes and winked at me, before getting up and stamping out his cigarette. Lola coughed melodramatically, flicking her wrist about to get rid of the smoky smell. I half smiled and stubbed out the remaining ash, and throwing it lazily over the edge of the balcony. Lola nodded in approval and sat down across from me. She wiped her forehead from the invisible sweat and lent back, no matter how uncomfortable the patio chair was.

"Angus is right y'know." I knew she had been listening. "You need some reminders of back home."

_Shut up._ I'm a grown girl, and I've handled myself for three years running. "Lola. . ." I groaned.

She shook her head and looked down at her toes after kicking off her pumps. "Surfing? Tomorrow? 'Bout 9-ish?" She offered, tilting her head to look at me.

"No thanks, I'm craving a day in bed watching movies." I sighed, no matter how much I adored the water. "I'm sure Angus would want to." I half smiled, hoping he actually would. I might need some time alone as well.

"I'll go ask in a second. Now missy-" She pulled herself out the chair and walked over to me, holding in her breath from smoke. "Go home and get to bed. It's almost one in the morning and I can tell you've had a long day." She winked, digging into her pocket to find her keys, since she knew I wouldn't have mine. I took the small brass shape from her hands and got up too.

"Alright, alright, if I must." I smirked. "Night Lola." With a hug and a push of my shoulders, Lola returned to the bar, while I scooted round to the back door.

I jumped into Angus's old style Jeep and strapped myself in. My hands rested lightly on the wheel as I looked at nothing. My thoughts now poisoned with the vision of that russet skinned boy. Back to that day. The day that I had to leave. Had to just get away.

I tried to shake out my thoughts, turning the engine to lift with a grunt, driving back home.

I kicked off my sneakers at the door, kicking it closed behind me. I didn't look up as I slumped to my shared bedroom. My half of course a mess. I kicked my way through some laundry and cuddly toys. Pulling my shirt over my head, I walked over to my dresser for some nightclothes. I settled for one of Angus's old tank tops, and simple panties. The usual text appeared on my battered phone as I heavily bounded onto my bed, picking it up. Same old _'Night Baby, Love Mom.'_

Same old day I guess. Surfed, ate, job, bed. I turned off the small night light on my cluttered bedside table and kicked off the sheets. Too hot for a duvet tonight. Breathly deeply, i closed my eyes and tried not to concentrate on that guy. My guy. I hated him, but loved him. I despiced him, but needed him.

I wanted him, but I can't have him.


End file.
